User talk:Kinedyme/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Ooarai compound team page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tycio (talk) 15:35, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Does anybody know if the official spelling is "Sensha-Dou" or "Sensha-Dõ" (or something else entirely)? Kinedyme (talk) 20:30, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Ooarai panzer IV aus. H It uses the kwk 40 L/48, it's written down in supplementary material such as the artbooks. Hauptman (talk) 20:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) thx Kinedyme (talk) 04:35, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Anime episodes I'm slowly working on the much needed anime episode pages, but I haven't got the air broadcast dates. Can anyone help me out? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 07:24, December 23, 2016 (UTC) You mean the dates that they were braodcasted in Japan right? I'll see if I can find them. Also wouldn;t it have been better if we first started with episode 5.5 before doing episode 6? Hauptman (talk) 14:31, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Cheers. I skipped the recap episode because I can't think of what to write yet: It doesn't easily format like the other pages. I'll create the page, but if you have advice on what goes on it, please don't hold back. The plan is to finish all the season one episodes, then I'll give Der Film a once over, then the OVAs. Other supplementary material will have to wait. Kinedyme (talk) 16:17, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Filled in the airdate for the 2 episodes that were missing the, I already went ahead and created the page for ep 5.5, I'll see and fill it in over the coming week as my time off from work just started. Gives me a nice excuse to watch them again. The short OVA's and other special can wait until we get the the normal episodes, Anzio and Der Film one. Hauptman (talk) 16:21, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Awesome, thanks for that. I'll move through the episodes one by one and I'll check back on Ep 5.5 if I can think of anything to add. Kinedyme (talk) 16:59, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Ministry of Education guy Hi If you mean the asshole with glasses his name is Tsuji Kota and he's Head of MEXT School Carriers Department. Fox357magnum (talk) 17:00, January 10, 2017 (UTC) It looks like the GuP website cleared up the confusion about his first name. The MEXT guy's name is Renta(first name) Tsuji(surname) and not Kouta Tsuji. http://girls-und-panzer.jp/chara_renta.html 17:20, January 10, 2017 (UTC) Ok thanks for the intel. Fox357magnum (talk) 20:53, January 10, 2017 (UTC) So, sorry but I've become confused now. What is his name again? I'm refering to the guy who is seen at the opening of anime episode 9 (10th chornological series episode) and who is the indirect antagonist in Der Film, and who appears in the 6th volume of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu as having a grudge against Ooarai (Wherein he slams a glass down). I'm seeing all sorts of different pages giving different data for his name and position. I will attempt to standardize whatever I see on the Wiki with whatever goes on the episode page. Thanks in advance for clearing that up. Kinedyme (talk) 13:00, January 12, 2017 (UTC) Tank Identification In Episode 10 of the anime Hana uses a a tank shaped pot, does anybody know what tank it is? I get a feeling that it's a Vickers 'Alecto' open-topped SPG prototype, but the Alecto has a centreline-mounted gun. Can anybody help out? Similarly, in the stalls on the finals day, in the same episode, there is a tank model between the Type 10 and the Ferdinand that escapes my recognition. Could anybody help please? Or otherwise edit it straight into the Trivia section of Episode 10? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 03:35, January 13, 2017 (UTC) Der Film - Translation Excuse me, can anybody please help me out with the translation of some Japanese Kanji? Right at the end of the movie, during the ending credits, there is a scene where the students from Selection University visit the newly restored Boko museum, and in this scene it is shown that the Boko ride from the match has been placed in the foyer as an exhibit. What exactly does the white sign next to the ride say? Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 17:55, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Locked Character Page Hi Kyne Standardizer post on my page by saying that Nonna's page has been locked because of insistent editing on her height. He unlocked it for a moment so I update it. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:34, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! :) Kinedyme (talk) 02:42, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Character from Der Film Is there anybody who knows the name (fan or official) of the student from Selection University who commands the platoon of three M26 Pershings that were defending the Karl-Gerät 040? I have no idea, I haven't come across any name for her so far. Hauptman (talk) 10:17, February 26, 2017 (UTC) About Unidentified Model I find it hard too to identify that model, but if I have to guess, maybe that is a Tiger P recovery vehicle (BergeTiger P). This is just my opinion, maybe you should ask Hauptman. Central Country • • "Sturmgeschütz General"(Talk) 09:38, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hex Triplet Colour Codes Can anybody please tell me what is the hex triplet colour code (#_ _ _ _ _ _ ) that we use on our infobox titles? Kinedyme (talk) 23:42, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Der Film Ooarai cruiser ship Hi Kinedyme, It's about the Ooarai transport in the Film. When you closely it ressemble a demilitarized Kasuga-class armored cruiser and more precisely the Nisshin. Here a comparision shot of the one in the anime and the real one they bear a striking resemblance. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:30, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello Fox357magnum I don't dispute that the two ships in the images you have posted are alike, but the trivia section on the page for Der Film specifically references only the ending credits: The Ooarai students are undoubtedly on a cruise ship in that instance. (It is also the ship that they supposedly travelled to the match grounds in, as seen at 57:39) I believe that the reference to the Nisshin is first formed in Episode 5, at 4:38, so I will add in into the trivia on that page. Kinedyme (talk) 08:46, March 9, 2017 (UTC) Ah... Sorry my mistake. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 09:34, March 9, 2017 (UTC) The ship is the ferry Sunflower Sapporo. It goes from Ooarai to Tomakomai and vice-versa. On map, Tomakomai is on far north of Japan; and when compared to Ooarai's location. When Darjeeling was transmitting the message she said they would be having the "tea party" on the far north lands. Maybe that is where they based the anihilation match. Need something, any translations? The time is now. Standardizer (talk) 19:11, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Yes please. I'd really like to know what the text on the scoreboard at 1:17:19 in der Film says. Thanks in advance. Kinedyme (talk) 14:55, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Here. ;if the image appears blurred, just click on it. Standardizer (talk) 13:42, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks :) It's strange that they have percentages, evidently measuring the damage in some way. Maybe the number of shots, do you think? Kinedyme (talk) 06:42, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Indeed the percentages measurement is kinda strange. I'm not sure I understand what means full, because Pershing that took some shots have a percentage while the M4A1 receive one of the hell shellstorm and have 0 damages ??? I also wonder why the M4A1 is not out of commission they clearly unleashed a hell of 90mm bullets, I think there is no way the M4A1 could resist this kind of treatment. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 08:24, May 2, 2017 (UTC) From my understanding, the word there ( something-''Ryo -> Kanryo I think?) means full is in totally, or completely, rather than full as in healthy. It could be referring to the damage caused by the shots fired by said tank: None of the shots fired by the Ooarai tanks appeared to do any material damage to the Pershings, whilst the Pershings knocked out tracks, transmission, engines and turret rings. Or maybe it is measuring some kind of performance statistic, like shots on target, or shots that were fired at said tank. I myself found it almost miraculous that the M4A1 in particular wasn't knocked out in that engagement. I can't give an exact analysis of the situation regarding armour penetration specifics without knowing the exact ranges, although at one point we see that the Firefly has significantly elevated its gun to fire at the Pershings, it might be that the range is long. However, I still think that the 90mm would have to be firing across distances of two kilometres or more to fail to penetrate with HVAP, which seems a little off for battle in hilly, forested terrain. One thing I can suggest, although I can't clarify if it's historically within the Sensha-dō regulations, is that if the Pershings were using hollow charge ammunition, which wouldn't be above the funds of a university that owned a Karl-Gerat, then the shell would fail to pierce the armour if it hit at a steep angle or deflected off the sloped areas that abound on the Sherman tanks. They would instead only partially embed themselves in the hull, or simply cause damage through shock, or perhaps internal spalling, which would damage the components directly inside the hull, especially the moving parts, like the engines and drive trains, without having the force to damage the crew compartment. Hence the tank could take significant mechanical damage without having registered as being knocked out. I'm also not entirely sure how to interpret the map on the left of the screen. It seems tough to compare that to what appears to happen. Have you got any suggestions? Kinedyme (talk) 12:39, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Well, got no clear ideas about what the porcetages could be, as it doesn't give exact what they are, it's either ~% of damage or repairable damage. About the map, for know I can say that Xs are the knocked out tanks, I'll watch the movie scene and compare to the map, those lines are most likely the tanks movement. Selection's tanks are knocked out and the map is being displayed seconds after (real time) and to understand what are those two bars, I dont remember them fighting withing a river. Standardizer (talk) 12:55, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Good luck understanding the work, cronologically starts at the bottom left, haha. Standardizer (talk) 13:43, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Ah, thanks Standardizer. That makes a lot more sense now. It only shows their movements after contact has already been made with the opposition. Kinedyme (talk) 14:04, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Thx Stand that's clearer now (except the percentage :( ). Kine sorry for not answering my computer was down all the afternoon and I'm not comfortable to write with my cellphone. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:46, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Unidentified Characters In creating the character list, I have encountered two characters in the anime arc who are neither named, nor have pages on this wiki, yet I believe they both hold a sufficiently significant role to be worthy of mention. Does anybody know who they are? 1 - A girl from Anzio Girls High School. She stands in the front row during Anchovy's briefing: speaking at 1:16 of the Anzio OVA ("Nishizumi-Style? We're screwed"). In the final scene of the OVA, she brings a set of flags to support Ooarai, and wears a headband. In the chapter of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu! "These are the conditions in Anzio!" She is the first to voice the idea of transferring into Ooarai Girls High School. 2 - The girl from Selection University who commands the platoon of Pershings defending the Karl-Gerät. She first speaks at 81:19 of Girls und Panzer der Film, ordering her tank to give chase to the BT-42. Her tank immobilises the BT-42 whilst being taken out in the process. Ooarai vs KMM Hi Kine, As the Episode experten I'ld like your opinion. I have a problem with the tank count in the match against KMM. They actually field 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 6xPanther, 6xJagd IV, 1xJadgpanther, 1xJagdtiger, 1x Elefant, 1xPzIII & 1xMaus. So except the Maus & PzIII which are in town the main force is 18 tanks strong. In the battle on the mountain they lost 1x Panther & 2xJagd IV so they should have now in their main force 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 5xPanther, 4xJagd IV, 1xJadgpanther, 1xJagdtiger & 1x Elefant so 15 tanks left (17 if count Pz.III & Maus). But at 22:00 of the Episode 11 there is only 14 tanks (it misses a Jadg IV. In the broadcast version the 15 tanks are presents see here for images). In Epsiode 12 at 01:54 Erika mentions 16 tanks left (counting Maus & PzIII) while at 06:12 there is again 15 tanks (so they're back at 17 tanks & the missing Jagd came back) and at 06:43 the Jagd IV vanished again (and Miho mentions 14 tanks Maus & PzIII immobilized). Tell what do you think about it. See ya. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 11:51, March 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, You have a sharp eye, and I guess the time has come to finally address the issue that everyone has been pointedly ignoring. Apologies that I haven't turned adaquete attention to it earlier. First off, I based the Episodes pages off the unedited simulcast - The one where the Pravda girls in Episode 8 sing "Katyusha" and not "Korobeiniki". In the linked page above, that is the one with 14 tanks and the Jagdtiger on the left flank. Now, Let's see... Invariably, there is some degree of continuity error, regardless of how you look at it. The only possible solution that fits all evidence is that the Jagdpanzer IV in question was off screen for all shots save that at 06:12 Episode 12, and then spontaneously broke down completely within the next thirty seconds. That aside, I know that some people have a theory that KMM entered the battle with seven panthers and five jagdpanzer IVs: The argument going that Anzu completely knocked out one panther in the ambush at 05:30 of Episode 11. This may be supported by the fact that at 06:07, the view of the entire KMM lineup shows a total of 16 tanks assaulting the hill (twenty minus de-tracked Jagdpanther, immobilised Panther, Maus and Panzer III(scout)). I however, am in favour of the 6x Panther and 6x Jagdpanzer IV lineup: Although it is difficult to recognise the exact KMM deployment (the jgpz IV langs fall off the bottom of the list), at 01:54 of Episode 11 there is at least a partial list of the KMM tanks, in which we can see 6x Panthers and at least 1x Jagdpanzer IV. Proving this lineup is slightly more difficult, as apart from the one moment in Episode 12, all other shots fail to show more than five Jagdpanzer IVs in play at any given time. However, I think that there is sufficient proof in observing the match formalities at 17:07 of Episode 10 - The total number of KMM students amounts to 92. Given that the Panzer III was relegated to a scouting role, it is highly likely that it had a reduced crew size of two. The Maus, despite clearly having the 75mm coaxial secondary armament, never uses it, which may suggest that there is only one loader, reducing the crew size to five. Working all the way through the math on the assumption that other tanks are fully crewed leaves the final tank with a crew of four, indicating that it must be a Jagdpanzer IV. Hence, I think the KMM formation that should be finalised on the battle page should be 1x Tiger I, 2x Tiger II, '''6x Panther, 6x Jagdpanzer IV', 1x Jagdpanther, 1x Elefant, 1x Jagdtiger, 1x Panzer III, and 1x Maus. With regards to the numbers quoted by Miho, Erika and Nonna, I believe that Erika and Nonna were correct in their calculations and Miho was incorrect. I suppose we can forgive her after battling her way through a KMM ambush, a hilltop siege, a river and a maus. "Numbers don't matter. Flag tanks do." And if you're really curious about the missing Jagdpanzer IV, I think it's the one that turns left at Junction 373 (8:33 Episode 12). By the time Leopon Team, who aren't in a particularly fast tank, reach point HS0017, the pursuing lang is nowhere to be seen. I hope I have answered all points of contention. Kinedyme (talk) 16:09, March 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine First no need to apologies for a long post. Then for the composition that's good for me. Now for KMM losses: 1xPanther & 2xJadg IV at the mountain, 1xMaus & 1xPzIII in the city before main force arrives, 1xElefant & 1xJadgtiger by Bunnies, 2xJagd IV & 1xPanther by Leopon & 1xTiger by Miho. So a total of 11 tanks About the missing Jagd I don't think that's the one who persue Leopon as it had disappear before KMM encounter Ooarai, because it appears at 06:12 and 30 seconds later he's gone (he couldn't have been shot as KMM haven't engage the enemy yet). My personal opinion is that they maybe suffer a mechanical failure (or maybe they say screw the match I'm going home). Because of the 6 Jagd IV 2 were shot down at the mountain, 2 were shot by Leopon and 1 is seen unleashed hell on Leopon, the 6th is nowhere to be seen. For the tanks that assault the mountain at 06:07 I count 17 tanks (in either unedited or edited version), 4 at the bottom, 3 in the upper part and 10 in the center. For the KMM tank partial list on 01:54 of Episode on the screen two tanks have changed from the unedited to the edited version, Tank 8 & 9 where originally 2 Panther while in the edited version Tank 8 became the Jagdpanther & Tank 9 became the Jadgtiger. The only edited thing I took in count (because it was a factual error) is the replacement of the Elefant by the Jagdtiger in the final shot of Episode 11. When the edited the episode the stupidly erase one tank to match Erika's words but they it would have been more logical (not better) that they follow their logic to the end by suppressing the Jagd at 06:12. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:54, March 30, 2017 (UTC) I believe your summation of the KMM losses is correct: Ooarai did have a really good match, considering the odds. As for the Jagdpanzer chasing after Leopon, all that can be offered at this point is speculation - I feel it likely that a Jagdpanzer driver who fails to keep up with a barely functioning Porsche Tiger is the one likely to fall behind and hence be omitted from the shots all through Episode 11 and 12. Realistically, it could have been left behind as a rearguard to stop another Hetzer ambush. In terms of Leopon's last stand, it would seem that some of the KMM tanks got lost when the Ooarai crews all split off in different directions. Tallying up the numbers shows only four Panthers and three Jagdpanzers engaged in battle, so perhaps some of the KMM drivers got lost in the back streets (or possibly turned back to assist the Elefant and Jagdtiger). As for the battle at the mountain, you are indeed correct: On a second look I also count 17 tanks. It is unfortunate that there is no shot with all six Jagdpanzers, but a large number of circumstantial evidence suggests that they are all there: Three move towards the left of centre at 6:28. A fourth appears to the right of the Tiger I, before being taken out by Anglerfish. Hippo indicates that there is a fifth at their one o'clock, which would be on the right of the KMM centre and is taken out when it tries to aim at the Hetzer. A sixth is on the right flank and appears from behind the Jagdtiger at 9:59. There's no way to prove that these are all different tanks, other than assuming that the KMM vehicles are moving predictably in straight lines. I've taken a look at the edited version of 01:54 Episode 11, and I have no idea what that change is meant to accomplish. It seems confusing that they list the first four Panthers, then two tank hunters, then another two Panthers. Whatever the reason, that particular change is not strictly relevant to this analysis. For the shot at the end of Episode 11, I think that the depiction of the Elefant on the left of the KMM formation is just plain wrong. At both 22:04 and 22:22 of the same episode it is clear that the Jagdtiger occupies the left flank, whilst the Elefant pulls up behind the Jagdpanther. The fact that the Elefant was at the end of the file, and thus the first target for Operation Kelly's Heroes would support that deployment. I would ignore the edited version in that specific case. I still think that what Miho said in terms of 14vs4 was wrong. It wouldn't be the first time that Miho counted incorrectly in the heat of battle (Maginot). Kinedyme (talk) 00:58, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I like you hypothesis of the missing Jagd as a rearguard. It's the most plausible hypothesis for justifying this error. I don't think the others KMM tanks being "lost" except the Jadg. After the Jadgtiger is out, KMM have 1xTiger, 2xTiger II, 5xPanther, 4xJadg IV (including our missing one) and 1xJagdpanther. 1xTiger II & 2xPanthers persue the Type 89, 2xJagd IV & 1xPanther are shot down by Leopon and 2xPanthers, 1xJagd IV, 1xJagdpanther & 1xTiger II unleashed hell on Leopon. Only our Jagd IV friend is missing. For the change of the panel I too don't know what they tried to accomplish. I found out the place of two other tank in the panel. Tank 15 is the Elefant (as Geshiko says "Tank 11, Tank 15, the enemy Hetzer penetrated our line", as the Hetzer is between a Panther and the Elefant, Tank 11 is the Panther so Tank 15 is the Elefant) and Tank 17 is a Jagd IV (as they say "Tank 17 here! We'll take care of it!" just before being shot down). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:39, March 31, 2017 (UTC) The rearguard speculation is merely speculation, I don't really believe it myself - Where were they when Rabbit Team was blasting shots into the Elefant and Jagdtiger? I think that there are only two Panthers engaging Leopon Team at the building complex. One was knocked out. Then the tank seen at 14:34 and 14:37 are the same I believe, identifiable due to the position next to the green fence. Your thoughts on the panel change sound about right. I would be cautious about assigning numbers to the tanks specifically, however: Despite the Elefant evidently being Tank 15, they refer to themselves as 'Elefant' in 9:40 Episode 12 - "This is Elefant. Their M3 got us!" The Jagdtiger and Maus similarly are referred to by their tank names. Kinedyme (talk) 11:57, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Killcount Navbox Hi Kine, I have a problem with all Killcount navbox. The content isn't centered anymore and i don't know how to fix it. Can you do something about it ???? Thx Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:10, March 31, 2017 (UTC) I'm on it. Is it all of them? Or just a specific one? Kinedyme (talk) 11:58, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi, All of them. Here are links for easy access : St.Glo, Maginot, Saunders, Anzio, Pravda, KMM and Battle for Ooarai. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:51, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I've fixed up all of them. It was just the text you needed in centre right? The actual tabber function is centered already. My understanding of the problem was that the wikitext syntax for which is this code It looks okay, possibly could use some alignment, given the hugely disparate sizes of the membership of different schools. We'll have to discuss that further. Have you got any other ideas on the presentation? Kinedyme (talk) 03:09, July 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi kine For the alignment we should at least center the lower row when the characters box isn't developed as it has lesser numbers of schools it would render a little better. For the size of school membership size I'm not sure to understand what you mean. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 23:38, July 9, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean with regards to centering the lower row. Could you please show me an example of what you have in mind? I refer to the membership sizes to draw attention to the fact the the charater icons for the small schools (eg: BC Freedom) appear to be aligned on the left, because of the centralised cell spacing in rows with larger schools (eg: Pravda). I'm not sure of the best approach towards fixing this at the moment. Kinedyme (talk) 10:46, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine When talking about the lower row I was thinking something like this. For the rest I see what you meant, I try sometings but the result was awful. I don't know how to fix it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 13:49, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I see what you mean, the root of the problem is of the same nature; coming from the fact that this is a table format. We may have to reconstruct it under a different style, although I'm not sure exactly how to proceed. Do you know of any examples (on other wikis etc.) that we can take inspiration from? Kinedyme (talk) 23:37, July 10, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering is there any meet ups for Girls Und Panzer fans. Please respond when you can. ---- I presume from the edit log that this is from U.S.S. Iowa BB-61? Welcome to the Wiki! Please make sure to leave your signature on talk-page messages using the button in the toolbar, or four tildes (~~~~) in source mode. In response to your question, I'm not aware of anything official outside of specific events. In attending conventions like Comic Con or this year's comiket, you're likely to run into fans. Hanging around places selling GuP merchandise or cosplaying as one of the characters is a good way to attract other fans. Otherwise, feel free to set up a forum thread if you're interested in talking with others on this wiki. Kinedyme (talk) 04:57, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Your To-Do List Hi Kine, I was looking your "homework" list, I already revise Maginot, Bonple, Blue Division, Koala Forest and Yogurt pages check for proofreading if you want. If you're doing minor school tell me which one you plan to do in order to not work on the same page at the same time. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 19:54, July 20, 2017 (UTC) Really? Great job! In that case, I can work on something else, no need to double up and create extra work. I'll probably go work on the pages for MLLSD. Does that suit you? Kinedyme (talk) 00:42, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, We'll do that. Too bad for MMLSD that we're so late in translations because there some funny and interesting history (I could only rely on images) as Chiyo & Shiho kids playing on a Panzer II like Miho & Maho, Klara & Nonna who abduct Leopon girls because they befiriend with Katyusha, Chi-Ha-Tan girls on a deserted island, Ooarai's student council Transfert of Power... and many that I forget. I think we're at least 13 chapters and I don't how many Omakes late compared to publications. On this moment I'm working on Count High School. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:23, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, Pity about the translations, I haven't read anything past the chapters on the current page myself, so if you have any scans in english, or know where to find translations, that would be a big help. I'll leave the rest of the schools to you. Are you also going to make new pages for those that are missing? Kinedyme (talk) 13:36, July 21, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Unfortunately I don't have any supplemental scanlations, I bought various GuP books (including MLLSD & RW) in japanese (don't ask me why I don't know) and what I write in my precedent post is only deduction about what I see, I'ld like to read japanese but it's not the case. For the schools that are missing (Tatenashi, West Kureoji Grona and Gilbert) there is not much to said about. *Tatenashi have close its Senshado club 10 years ago and have a Kyūdō club (archery) *WKG is a copycat of St. Gloriana and will fight Gregor HS during the tankathlon tournament *Gilbert that her actual commander is the former cmdr of Bellwall and that they lost against Bellwall in commemorative cup. For the rest of schools I take care of it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:14, July 21, 2017 (UTC) MLLSD Publication Dates Can anyone who knows please tell me the release dates for each of the individual volumes of Motto Love Love Sakusen Desu!? Thanks in advance, Kinedyme (talk) 06:07, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Vol 1 : Oct 23rd 2013, Vol 2 : Apr 24th 2014, Vol 3 : Oct 24th 2014, Vol 4 : May 24th 2015, Vol 5 : Nov 22nd 2015, Vol 6 : Apr 24th 2016, Vol 7 : Oct 22nd 2016 & Vol 8 : Apr 23rd 2017 You're doing great job, when you will finish I'll add intels I can give with untranslated chapters (like characters presents... Only things visual) there also an untranslated omake in chapter 5 featuring Hana's mother and Shinzaburou where, about what I understand, she watchs Hana on a TV screen (maybe the final after match in DVD) and she's horrified to see Hana with a boy (it's in fact Noriko) and I don't understand the rest. On my part about the regular schools it only leave me to do BC Freedom & Viking, but I hesitate a little about BC concerning the upcoming Final Chapters, i think it will wipe out the entirely BC Freedom we know, even if it's quite unpopular among some users here I kinda like RW and it's concept of Tankathlon because it gives chances to lesser schools to shine and it pains me to see this erased. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks Fox357magnum, I'll add them in while I do Volume 5. What you said reminds me as well, I haven't planned for anything regarding the Omake sections. I'm not sure what kind of page we'd make for them, since they're mainly a collection of unrelated 4-komas. Got any thoughts? For the last two schools, I think it is suitable to make the page in accordance with our current understanding, but with the knowledge that if The Final Chapter changes things, then what has been written will have to be changed accordingly. It's entirely possible for alternate universes to both be canon; we just can't draw assumptions caused from cross-universe interaction after the time of the split. Kinedyme (talk) 04:40, July 29, 2017 (UTC) About Omakes, not all are 4koma. For example Vol.1 has 2 omakes: the first is indeed a compilation of 4koma and the second is the episode where Nina faced Katyusha & Nonna after they learned that Nina gave intels to Erwin & Yukari about the flag tank during the semi-finals. For this one you could put in like a normal chapter but for the 4koma ones I don't really know. I was thinking at something like this to put after other chapters. Check and tell me want do you think about it. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:03, July 29, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, Sorry for the late reply, I think your suggestion looks pretty good. I might just ditch the character list, since we'll end up with very long lists and I'm still not sure how useful that information actually is. Are you planning to put them all on one page? On a side note, I notice that there are also MLLSD Volumes 7 and 8, which I have not seen at this stage. Where do you go to read a translated version of those two volumes? Kinedyme (talk) 16:45, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, For the characters list return to my sandbox I tried something to shorten it tell me what do you think. And for MLLSD vol 7 & 8 I have them but only in japanese, I can only guess what I see as I can't read japanese. You can create their pages but the only things we'll could put inside is the caracters list. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:51, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I can only see your omake concept in your sandbox at the moment... I've created a navigation list for the MLLSD Volumes, so we'll just have to add in Volumes 7 and 8 later, once they're translated. On that note, do you know how to hide the edit button at the side of the navigation header? (I've tried using __NOSECTIONTITILEEDIT__ but that doesn't seem to be recognised.) Kinedyme (talk) 15:49, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Well I first put the characters list same collapsible text we put in the "Battle for Ooarai" battle box but the fact you didn't find it makez me realise that it isn't intuitive. So I put a more common collapsible list. And for the navigation header it is not better to put a navbox at the end ???? I just create one and put it at the end of my sandbox. Tell me what do you think. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 20:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) I've been looking at other wikis to get ideas, and the Touhou Wiki has a neat and streamlined solution (on the surface, the underlying code is not quite so simple). I think it offers the best option for our purposes, but check it out yourself and tell me what you think. I avoided the navbox format on the MLLSD pages primarily to try something new, and second for the purpose of pushing the chapter sections below the infobox without it looking conspicious. Since the volumes of MLLSD is a fully linear order with no crossover into other media, I've used single-step navigation in the infobox and at the bottom of the chapter sections. The navigation list at the top simply makes it convenient for selecting volumes or returning to the main page without having to scroll through everything. I've set up the page for volume 1 into the form I had in mind, so let me know your thoughts on that also. In retrospect, it would be better in my opinion if the pages for each volume were actually subdirectories of the main page. When I started, I just followed the format that the first volume had already set out without thinking, and I'm considering about whether its worth changing it now. What's your opinion? Kinedyme (talk) 23:46, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Sorry for not responding earlier, BC Freedom page take more time than I though. About MLLSD subdirectories if it's like you did when you separate the film trivia from the main page I think you should do the same (like gup.wikia.com/wiki/Motto_Love_Love_Sakusen_Desu!/Volume_1). For the characters collapsible list you haven't answer me yet and i don't really know what to look in the Touhou wiki. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 17:48, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Ah, I think I was confused, I was talking about the main characters list (as in the page). If you mean the section for the MLLSD pages, I think it is a very good idea. I'll add it in alongside the navigation once I set it all up, hopefully in one go. That will probably happen later today. The Touhou wiki is using what looks like an interactive slideshow on their main page, with links embedded in the sub-templates to spread out their character list. I think a similar concept could be used to elegantly integrate our character icons, utilising the same overall format but with each slide in the form of the box on our own main page. Kinedyme (talk) 23:16, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, I see you finished your MLLSD pages, when I'll finish BC Freedom I'll add the Omakes to the respective Volumes. For the main page of Touhou you're right it would be great but I don't think it will be easy to set up. See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 21:33, August 10, 2017 (UTC) I finish complete chapters of MMLSD (for Vol 5 & 6 i don't put yet the links to 4koma), I will create Vol 7 & 8 even if we don't have many to put in (at least we have the characters). Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 00:51, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Good job. I'm still working on this portal template for the character page, it might take a while, and a few edits to the local wikia js. Kinedyme (talk) 13:24, August 16, 2017 (UTC) Wikia JS Hi, Is the code on the MediaWiki.common.js page JavaScript or JQuery? Kinedyme (talk) 01:33, August 27, 2017 (UTC) It's all JS, except the last three functions that are JQ. If you need help to get any stuff done you can ask Standardizer (talk) 03:00, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, I'm guessing that inline JS doesn't run unless its on that page, is that right? (I was using some in my sandbox to test a template for the character list) Kinedyme (talk) 04:25, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Correct, but apart from that page (that can be tested before they accept the script) you have http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Username/global.js that will run everything across FANDOM. You also have your own http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/User:Username/common.js page here at GuP that will run only for yourself. Additional pages also work, examples are Chat.js and Tabber.css, all on MediaWiki. Standardizer (talk) 05:00, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay, so I if I use the personal js page to test scripts on the sandbox before using them on the GuP wikia as a whole, will they run without needing to be verified first? Kinedyme (talk) 10:32, August 27, 2017 (UTC) GM, yes, but I recommend you write on the wiki's common page so you don't have to write it twice and can show it off to the others easier. Standardizer (talk) 11:13, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, how are you ??? Do you progress in your slideshow template ???? Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:32, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Hi Fox357magnum, I'm not bad. A little busy perhaps compared to normal. The testing version of the template so far can is on my sandbox , with the JS here . Unfortunately the template elements are not responding to Javascript commands, for reasons I'm currently not understanding. Think you could help out? Kinedyme (talk) 10:10, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi Kine, Sorry but programming and coding are far beyond my understanding, I know how to use once someone tell me how to use it but I'm completely unable to establish them (for example the collapsible text we put in the battle templates or tank templates made by Stand & you, I now know how to use them now but never I would manage to write the codes). In my case I'm not really present too because a year ago I started MGS V Phantom Pain and never finished it I recently manage to replay the game to finish it (if I drop off a game it's very hard for me to replay it). See ya Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 22:16, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Can I take over? I'll keep it simple and drop it done by Sunday morning. I promise.] I understood that you want to switch from the main window to the teams' windows. There is a Previous and Next button, I assume they are for navigation to the previous and next team. But how do you switch back to the main page or that button was yet to be added? BTW, what sort of analogy MGS has on the topic (never really played)? Standardizer (talk) 00:47, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, Technically MGS has nothing to do here but I mention it because these times I'm a little off the wiki because of MGSV. It's what I call a hostage-taker game, when you start you never know when you finish, you do a mission and after you say "come on just another one" over and over and over and it never stops. Fox357magnum• • "I love Pasta"(Talk) 12:00, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi Stand, thanks for helping out. The main page will be first in the sequence of different windows, so pressing previous on page one will take you back to the main. Otherwise the main window exists as a table of contents to get you headed in the right direction. Ideally I'd also use it as a default destination if the JavaScript fails to load. If you can do the JS, I'll get the html for the rest of the sections finished within the next three days at the latest, and adapt the JS for the extended list. Kinedyme (talk) 04:32, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Character List Template Running behind schedule on the html for the CL tables. Hows the JavaScript coming along Standardizer? I'm also going to add an 'other' table onto the end so we can progress into the supplementary matieral: Any character that lacks a page, image, or school icon will be listed on there for now. Kinedyme (talk) 04:39, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Project status here: http://gup.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Standardizer/Sandbox , basically done. Standardizer (talk) 09:29, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Pictures Leave the unused files to me, you concentrate in the others. Standardizer (talk) 12:36, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Unused pictures done, I just need you to go over this smal gallery, these are (most likely) official, check if they are already uploaded or if a better version can obtained, the remains will be flushed. No more official images in the unused namespace. Some files will remain unused as they are maintenance, on schedule, etc. I'm going to my next phase whose I was preparing that header and navbar for. Will start with the existent images and upload another ton, I will need help with the captions with some of them. Regarding the pictures in use, we either find a good strategy to detect the duplicates and pictures that could be removed or it will be of no use as there are too many pictures. Maybe checking them by gallery as a far amount of images are indexed. Standardizer (talk) 22:28, September 12, 2017 (UTC) So then, what exactly do you need me to do? Kinedyme (talk) 05:44, September 13, 2017 (UTC) To take care of those official pictures. Standardizer (talk) 13:05, September 13, 2017 (UTC) If they are all official, shouldn't we keep all of them? I don't know if they are/aren't official. Best to ask CC about that. Kinedyme (talk) 13:42, September 13, 2017 (UTC) Request Hey man, I'll be a little busy for the next three days dealing with the pictures, I would like to request a simple project. It's the same thing done in two ways: *A table with two rows positioned the bottom of the page, four cells are enough. Square the cells, 128px by 100px should give a reference. Make the space between rows the size of 5 paraghaphs. No space between cells. *The same thing using divs. Standardizer (talk) 14:41, September 15, 2017 (UTC) Hello Stand, Coincidentally you also caught me at the time when I would be busy for two or so days. I'll do it, but first I need a bit more info so I can work out exactly what we're aiming for: *Two rows of four cells each (totalling eight) or four in total (two per row)? *Square format?? Does that mean square cells? *How much 'size' is 5 paragraphs? Kinedyme (talk) 16:20, September 16, 2017 (UTC)